The present invention relates to a method and to a device for drawing in a paper web, as well as to a corresponding device.
It is known, from DE 25 32 168 C3, to draw in webs of material to be printed, for example paper webs, from a roll support to a folding apparatus of a web-fed rotary printing press by means of web draw-in devices. It is also possible to select different movement tracks for the webs of material to be printed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,195 A describes a device for separating a defective section of a web. In the process, the web is cut, the fresh start of this web is guided to another web guide and this start is again cut off the web. The now fresh start is again guided to the original web guide.
EP 0 479 385 A1 discloses a device for cutting perforated sheets. Here, two pairs of rollers are arranged, between which the sheets are conveyed at different conveying speeds.
EP 0 297 282 A1 shows a device for dividing a flow of printed pieces. In this case, a web is cut into signatures by means of two eccentrically seated cutting cylinders and is alternatingly guided onto two tracks.
DE 196 26 014 A1 describes a device, having an air-permeable conveyor belt, for cutting a fleece into longitudinal sections. Here, a part of the fleece is held in place by means of suction air, and the other part is moved on in the conveying direction.
The object of the present invention is based on providing a method for guiding a paper web, as well as an associated device.
In accordance with the present invention, this object is attained by creating a fresh or new start on a paper web in a direction transverse to the web travel direction. The web is separated at this new start and the path of travel of the web subsequent to this new start can be changed to a second, different web travel path.
The advantages to be obtained by the present invention consist, in particular, in selectively rerouting one of a number of moving paper webs, or one or several partial paper webs, independently of each other onto predeterminable movement tracks, without it being required to stop the press, or the system, or for the operators to rehang the webs or the partial webs. In connection with a web-fed rotary printing press, for example, it might be possible to make a movement track change of a web, or of a partial web, while production is running.